


Twice a Year

by AngelynMoon



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Downsides of Immortality, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: The Witcher comes to town twice a year.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Twice a Year

There's a Witcher that comes to the town every year, why none of them know for certain, but he comes and he lingers awhile before he leaves again all alone.

He'll return when winter begins to make itself known, as he heads home to the keep that created him and the rest of his kind.

Twice a year he comes, at the beginning and at the end and each time he lingers as if he's waiting for something, or someone the young romantics say.

But the one the Witcher comes for is never there, the Witcher always arrives alone and he always leaves alone.

When he's there he stands at the edge of the town where the road disappears into the wilderness, he watches, searching for a figure that never appears. And when tbe time comes that he must leave he goes down that road slowly as if waiting for someone to catch up.

The townsfolk do not know how long the Witcher has been coming to their town, they only know that he was coming long before any of them were born, back when their grandmothers and grandfathers were still young.

Some of them tell stories.

They tell of a young bard that followed after the Witcher each Spring, who parted ways with him at the first frost.

They say it went that way year after year, decade after decade until one year the Bard did not arrive in the Spring to meet his Witcher.

They say that the Witcher waited the whole year in their town, waiting for the Bard who never came, until the Witcher left at the first frost as always.

They never expected the Witcher to return, but he did come Spring and he waited for a few weeks before he went on his way, returning when Winter came.

And so it was year after year, decade after decade, century after century.

Twice a year a Witcher would come, he'd linger as if waiting for someone who never came and he'd leave slowly as though waiting for someone to catch up.

And every year the town's children would gather around at the Witcher's feet and listen to him sing a soft song, a lullaby almost, as he played a well-loved Elven lute.

What a love it must have been, the young romantics would whisper long after the Witcher had gone.

What a love it must have been to keep the White Wolf of Rivia returning to the place he had reunited with his Bard each year.

What a love it must have been that the Witcher still mourned.

What a love it must have been that the Witcher still waited for the Bard to meet him.

And the townsfolk shake their heads when travellers come, when they snarl their lies and anger and try to spread their fear of Witchers, when those travellers and outsiders yell out that Witchers are monsters, no better than what they hunt, that they are mutants who cannot feel.

The townsfolk merely shake their heads sadly, and shuffle the travellers to their rooms or on their way, because they know the truth.

Perhaps other Witchers do not feel, but theirs does, and there is nothing they can do to ease his grief, the one who could long gone.

\--

A/n: don't look at me.

I don't know, I just had a thought about Geralt continuing to go where he'd meet Jaskier after Winter even after the Bard died.


End file.
